Cafe Apollon
by kanon1010
Summary: Cafe yang terletak sedikit di pinggiran kota itu, menyuguhkan berbagai minuman kopi dan juga berbagai kue yang siap menjadi teman kopi hangatmu. Tak hanya itu saja, sajian lagu-lagu Jazz yang mengalun merdu diseluruh cafe tersebut menambah kehangatan di dalamnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! : **this story about Yaoi or boys love. I beg you, if you don't like about this story, you can step back and leave this story. I know you all reader can read this warn. Be smart reader please, ok! ^^

**Sekedar saran,** membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu _**My Favorite Things**_ karya _**John Coltrane**_ tapi versi _**Yoko Kanno**_

_**But Not For Me**_ karya _**Chet Baker**_

_**Someday My Prince Will Come**_ by _**Tiffany Thornton**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Created by Kanon1010

**APOLLON**

*apollon = the slope*

...

**Klonteng...**

Suara lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk sebuah cafe berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Cafe yang terletak sedikit di pinggiran kota itu bernuansa sangat nyaman. Dengan aroma kopi yang menguar ditambah dengan berbagai macam kue baik yang kering dan basah menambah kehangatan yang disajikan cafe yang bernama Apollon tersebut.

Pengunjung yang baru masuk tadi, langsung disuguhi oleh alunan musik Jazz yang mengalun lembut.

"_Coffee latte_nya satu." Ujar pengunjung tersebut.

"Ada lagi tuan?" tanya sang pramusaji yang mengenakan celana panjang hitam, lalu kemeja putih panjang yang dipadupadankan dengan rompi hitam, membuat kesan semi formal.

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar di meja anda, dan ini alat pemanggilnya." Pramusaji tersebut memberikan sebuah alat yang akan menyala dan bergetar ketika pesanan telah tiba kepada pelanggan.

Begitulah sehari-harinya kegiatan di cafe apollon ini. Pengunjung dari berbagai macam umur dan profesi datang, sekedar untuk hang out menikmati live music atau mengadakan perkumpulan dengan teman atau sesama rekan kerja.

Cafe Apollon berdiri sekitar dua tahun lalu dan dalam waktu singkat banyak mengundang pengunjung.

Seperti pada malam Sabtu dan malam Minggu akan diadakan _live music_ yang tentu saja meyuguhkan musik-musik jazz, karena sang pemilik sangat menyukai musik Jazz.

"Saya pesan _americano_ satu dan _hot cocoa_, sama _cookies nut_nya ya." Pesan salah satu pengunjung.

"Baik, ada apa lagi?"

"Oh, ya apa malam ini ada _live music_?" tanya pengunjung itu lagi.

"Tentu saja nona, akan dimulai sekitar 5 menit lagi mohon menunggu." Ujar pramusaji itu ramah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Berapa semua?"

"12 ribu yen. Terima kasih."

Setelah pengunjung itu mengambil tempat duduknya, masuklah sekitar 4 orang pemuda dengan alat musik mereka masing-masing.

Dimulai dari pemuda yang berambut merah dengan tato di dahi serta eyeliner yang cukup tebal, ia memegang alat musik Piano. Lalu pemuda dengan rambut yang berdiri bak nanas serta tatapan yang sayu memegang alat musik Bass. Yang ketiga pemuda dengan rambut hitam serta tampak selalu tersenyum itu berada di drum, dan yang terakhir pemuda berambut paling cerah itu memegang trompet sebagai alat musiknya.

"Selamat malam pengunjung sekalian, seperti biasa di malam Sabtu dan malam Minggu kami dari Quartet Apollon akan membawakan lagu-lagu Jazz. Dan malam ini kami tidak hanya berempat tetapi ada satu orang lagi yang akan ikut bergabung. Silahkan masuk nona Haruno Sakura." Pemuda pirang yang memegang trompet itu mempersilahkan seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian santainya masuk. "Nona ini bernama Haruno Sakura, dan malam ini dengan suara manisnya akan menemani anda semua. Selamat menikmati lagu pertama _**My Favorite Things**_."

Lalu kelima orang itu bersiap dengan alat musik masing-masing menunggu sang ketua kelompok memulai ketukan pertama.

Musik pun dimulai dengan dentingan piano. Lalu perlahan suara dari drum menyatuh dengan piano, selanjutnya terdengar suara manis Sakura yang mulai bergabung.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..._

_Braight copper kitties and warm wollen mittens..._

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings..._

_These are a few of my favorite things..._

Suara keempat alam musik sudah saling menyatuh dnegan suara Sakura. Pengunjung mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada penampilan pengisi acara di Apollon pada malam hari ini.

Ada yang memejamkan matanya tetapi kaki dan tangannya bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. Ada juga yang merekam penampilan mereka malam itu, semua melebur menjadi sebuah kehangatan.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels..._

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schneider with noodles..._

_Wild gees that fly with the moon on their wings..._

_These are a few of my favorite things..._

Lagu terus mengalun hingga bagian akhirnya. Riuh tepuk tangan dari pengunjung membuat senyum merekah dari kelima orang tersebut.

"Terima kasih nona Sakura, sekarang Sakura bisa beristirahat sejenak untuk lagu selanjutnya adalah _**But Not For Me**_ karya _**Chet Baker**_, _please enjoy_."

Suara trompet kali ini lebih mendominasi di awal pembukaan lagu. Dan diiringi bass dan piano. Pengunjung kembali hanyut ketika suara berat nan merdu dari sang pemain trompet atau namanya Naruto mulai mengalun.

_They're writing songs of love, but not for me..._

_A lucky star's above, but not for me..._

_With love to lead the way i've found more clouds of gray..._

_Than any Russian play could guarantee..._

Suara berat nan Jazzy milik Naruto semakin membuat pengunjung terlarut dalam suasana yang tercipta. Permainan trompetnya bahkan tak mengurangi kualitas suaranya. Tak hanya pengujung cafe yang terhanyut dengan suara merdua Naruto, tetapi sosok yang sedang berdiri dibelakang mesin kopi pun ikut menikmati suara merdunya.

Sesekali ia mengikuti lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto, sambil meracik kopi pesanan atau mengelap cangkir yang akan digunakan. Bahkan kakiknya sesekali menghentak di lantai. Tak salah ia membuka cafe apollon ini, cafe yang dimiliki oleh dua owner.

Kembali, suara riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi berakhirnya lagu yang dibawakan Quartet Apollon tersebut.

"Kami akan kembali lagi dalam 15 menit kemudian, nikmati hidangan anda semua dan jangan lupa kangen kami ya, hehe." Lelucon ringan dari Naruto membuat pengunjung tertawa dan setelah itu hanya terdengar lagu-lagu Jazz yang mengalun dari audio tape yang diputar.

Quartet Apollon ini, duduk di dekat bar table. Disana sudah ada Sakura yangs edang menikmati secangkir kopi hangatnya.

**Chup...**

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan pemuda yang tadi berada di mesin kopi kepada Naruto. Pemadangan semcam itu bukan hal baru lagi bagi para pengunjung atau pegawai di cafe tersebut, karena kedua orang yang ternyata sepasang kekasih itu juga adalah owner dari cafe tersebut.

"Suaramu semakin bagus saja Nar." Puji Sakura yang melihat Naruto mengambil duduk tepat di depan kekasihnya – Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, suaramu juga Sakura. Padahal dulu tak pernah mau jika disuruh nyanyi."

"Berkat kalian, _my favorite things_ menjadi lagu pertama yang ku nyanyikan hanya sayang saja Sasuke sekarang sudah jarang memainkan piano lagi."

"Hn, hanya sesekali jika Gaara tidak masuk." Ujar pemuda berambut raven itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto." Panggil Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya mau bertanya, kenapa kalian beri nama cafe ini Apollon?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang terus tersenyum kecil. Pandangan keduanya mengisyaratkan siapa yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Akhirnya pandang-pandangan itu terhenti dengan Naruto yang menjelaskan.

"Simpel, Apollon itu berarti lereng. Karena dulu sekolah kami berada di atas bukit, dan setiap pulang kami berlari menuruni lereng bukit tersebut dan di lereng itulah banyak kenangan diantara kami. Setiap pulang sekolah kami akan kerumah Sakura untuk bermain musik disana."

"Ayahku adalah pemilik toko musik dan ayahku juga seorang pemain bass, kalau ada Sasuke, Naruto dan kak Itachi mereka akan bermain quartet." Jelas Sakura lebih banyak.

"Siapa ka Itachi?"

"Kakaknya Sasuke, dulu dia yang bermain drum namun sejak ia mengambil kuliah di Tokyo dan bekerja disebuah perusahaan ia sudah sangat jarang bermain bersama lagi."

"Terus bagaimana ka Naruto dan ka Sasuke bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" seorang pegawai bernama Konohamaru yang juga merupakan sepupu Shikamaru ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke awalnya murid pindahan yang hanya sial bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang tidur siang di atap sekolah. Selanjutnya yang kutau mereka berdua malah lebih sering bertengkarnya daripada menunjukan kemesraan." Sakura menyesap kopinya yang mulai mendingin. "Yang kutau saat mereka menjalin kasih, ketika akan mengantar makanan ringan untuk mereka, ternyata mereka sedang berciuman."

"Terus ka Sakura patah hati dong?" lanjut Konohamaru.

"Gak juga sih, karena saat itu aku kan sudah bersama Sasori."

"Jadi ka Naru siapa yang mengungkapkan cinta?"

"Shhttt, rahasia." Naruto tertawa geli melihat wajah cemberut Konohamaru. "Yang pasti Sasuke datang saat aku patah hati melihat gebetanku malah jadian dengan orang lain, dan ia memberikan sebuah lagu."

"Lagu ap-"

"Yosh! _Minna_ ayo kita tampil lagi, pengunjung sudah menunggu dan aku tak mau cafeku menjadi sepi hiihih." Naruto berdiri mengambil trompetnya.

Namun saat Gaara hendak ikut berdiri, dicegah Sasuke dan Gaara tau bahwa Sasuke sedang ingin tampil bersama kekasihnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis di depan Piano hanya tersenyum, seakan kenangan lama kembali menyelubunginya. Di saat Sasuke mempersembahkan satu lagu untuknya.

"Baiklah kembali lagi dengan Quartet Apollon, dan malam ini spesial sang owner cafe terhangat kita ini bersedia bergabung dengan kita. So, meskipun diluar hujan masih membasahi bumi dan cuaca dingin menusuk tubuh tapi kami akan menghangatkan kalian dengan lagu-lagu Jazz yang santai."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan melempar tatapan penuh cinta yang bahkan orang yang tak mengenal mereka akan bisa merasakan kehangatan dari keduanya.

"Lagu kali ini lagu kenangan untukku semoga kalian menikmatinya, ini dia _**Someday My Prince Will Come**_ by _**Tiffany Thornton**_."

Suara bass yang mengawali dan dilanjutkan drum secara perlahan membuat suara piano menyambung, dan suara manis dari Sakura sebagai pelengkap yang pas dalam lagu ini. Ibarat _coffee latte_ hangat yang ditemani sepotong cookies coklat yang baru matang dinikmati saat hujan turun sama seperti saat ini.

_Someday my prince will come..._

_Someday i'll find my love..._

_And how thrilling that moment will be..._

_When the prince of my dreams come to me..._

_He'll wishper 'I love you'..._

_And steel a kiss or two..._

_Though he's far away..._

_I'll find my love someday..._

...

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto

Created by : Kanon1010

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Me To The Moon<strong>

_Special for : Naruto Birthday!_

**...**

**...**

"Segelas _lemon tea_ hangat seperti biasanya?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat hafal dengan pesanan yang akan di order oleh pelanggan tersebut.

"Sepertinya siang ini, aku akan memesan secangkir _wine_ dan _steak_ saja. Di tempat biasa ya Chouji." Jawab pelanggan tersebut setelah melihat sang pelayan yang bernama Chouji itu menganggukan kepala, ia pun pergi menuju tempat dimana ia biasa duduk di cafe tersebut.

**Cafe Apollon**

Nama cafe itu bukan hal yang asing lagi untuk beberapa orang yang tinggal di pinggiran kota Tokyo dan suka menikmati musik jazz disana. Tak hanya mengenai cafenya bahkan rumor mengenai hubungan kedua _owner_ cafe ini sudah menjadi buah bibir yang cukup hangat, tetapi tak mengurangi jumlah pengunjung yang datang. Toh niat mereka datang untuk bersantai menikmati musik jazz yang mengalun lembut sambil menikmati hidangan bersama rekan kerja maupun teman.

"Nona Karin tumben anda datang jam segini?" Naruto, _owner_ pemilik cafe Apollon datang menghampiri pelanggan tetapnya tersebut. Biasanya Karin, nama pelanggan itu datang setiap malam sekitar pukul 10 dengan memesan secangkir _lemon tea _hagat bersama dengan beberapa kue untuk menemaninya bergadang. Naruto memandang jam tangannya dan kembali menunggu jawaban Karin.

"Sedikit ada masalah dan aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru disini, dan kurasa anggur ini cukup lumayan nikmat dinikmati bersama sepiring steak." Karin tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan lagu dari _Art Blakey_ yang menambah kehangatan suasana di siang hari ini.

"_Well_ dan kalau boleh kuingatkan ini masih terlalu dini untuk mabuk." Ujar Naruto lagi diselingi dengan kekehan ringan dari bibir keduannya.

"Segelas _wine_ tak akan membuatku mabuk, lihat aku sudah memesan segelas air putih. Apa malam ini kau tidak akan tampil bersama Quartet Apollon?" tanya Karin setelah menuntaskan makanannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke meminta untuk tidak tampil hari ini, entahlah apa yang ada di dalam kepala orang itu." Karin menangkap ekspresi Naruto yang berbinar ketika menyebut nama Sasuke, sang pemilk _owner_ yang satu lagi dan juga sekaligus tunangan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Mengalami _writer block_, dimarahi editor, atau dengan Suigetsu?" tanya Naruto pada Karin yang kembali memasang wajah sedih.

Karin seorang penulis novel. Ia selalu berada di cafe Apollon pada jam malam untuk mengerjakan tulisannya, katanya kalau mengerjakan tulisan itu lebih nyaman di malam hari dan di luar rumah, inspirasi yang datang semakin banyak.

"Di kantor tidak ada masalah, lagipula editorku sedang memeriksa tulisan yang baru kuberikan padanya, dan ia memberiku istirahat 3 hari."

"Jadi Suigetsu? Ada apa dengan tunanganmu itu?" Naruto melihat Sasuke memasuki pintu depan cafe. Dengan saling tatap selama 10 detik lalu Sasuke lanjut masuk kedalam ruangannya, sepertinya ia baru bertemu dengan pemasok bijih kopi.

"Dia berbohong padaku. Dia bilang akan keluar kota selama seminggu, tetapi kemarin malah aku melihatnya disebuah mall entah sedang apa dia. Begitu aku mau menghampirinya, dia terlihat bergandengan tangan dengan salah satu wanita yang tak ku kenal." Cerita Karin dengan mulus pada Naruto. Ia tak menangis tetapi Naruto bisa melihat pancaran sedih di wajahnya.

Naruto menggengam kedua tangan Karin, membuat wanita itu menaikan wajahnya yang menunduk sejak tadi. "Karin, dengar... dalam masalah percintaan ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang masih bisa dimaafkan, tetapi ada satu hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan yaitu penghianatan. Karena apa? Berselingkuh, itu merupakan sebuah candu yang akan terus diulang. Tetapi, apa kau sudah bertanya langsung pada Suigetsu siapa dia?" Karin menggelengkan kepala. "Tanyakan terlebih dulu, dinginkan kepalamu jangan sampai ketika kau layangkan tuduhan tanpa bukti dan fakta, kau malah akan kehilangannya. Mengerti?"

Karin menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih Naruto, aku tau aku tak pernah salah jika aku mendatangi tempat ini."

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu menyusul Sasuke yang sudah memelototi kita di sudut sana." Karin tertawa geli melihat sosok Sasuke yang memang berdiri di pojok _coffee bar_ sambil bersilang tangan di dada. "Oh ya, tak perlu membayar itu semua ok! hari ini gratis."

"Heh Naruto tak perlu repot seperti itu." Naruto menggeleng sambil menggerakan telunjuknya.

"Itu spesial, hari ini aku ulang tahun. Dan kau termasuk yang beruntung mendapatkan hadia traktir dariku." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya tuhan, selamat ulang tahun Naruto. Semoga segala impianmu tercapai dan selalu diberi kelancaran apapun yang sedang kau lakukan." Karin memeluk Naruto erat dan mengacungkan tanda '_peace_' pada Sasuke. "Tau gitu tadi aku harusnya memilih menu yang paling mahal."

"Datanglah lagi bersama Suigetsu dan akan aku sediakan apapun pesananmu, karena ini hanya berlaku sampai pukul 12 malam."

"Baiklah, doakan aku ya." Karin melangkah keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan langkah yang tak berat sepeti sebelumnya, memutuskan berbincang dengan Naruto adalah hal yang tepat, karena pemuda tersebut selalu bisa memberikannya solusi, bahkan untuk pekerjaannya juga.

...

...

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sibuk membuat racikan kopi untuk para pelanggannya, sesekali ia menyapa beberapa pengunjung yang ia kenal. Ia memandangi suasana cafe yang di dirikannya bersama Sasuke dengan senang. Cafe dengan suasana cukup minimalis namun tak bisa dikatakan kecil, dengan seluruh dinding dari kaca, sehingga tak hanya pengunjung yang bisa melihat keluar, tetapi yang dari luar juga bisa melihat kedalam. Interior dengan lantai berbentuk kayu dan di dominasi warna krem, coklat dan hitam membuat cafe ini sangat nyaman untuk dikunjungi ditambah alunan lagu-lagu jazz yang menjad ciri khas dari cafe ini.

"Sakura membawakan _**Higashi**_ untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, katanya dia pernah berjanji membuatkannya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membuat latte art.

"Benarkah? Diamana kau letakan?" Naruto berbinar ketika mendengar hadiah yang diberikan Sakura. Ia begitu penasaran dengan _Higashi_ yang merupakan salah satu jenis _Wagashi_ yang belum pernah dicobanya, karena sangat jarang toko yang menjualnya.

"Di atas meja." Begitu mengetahui letaknya, Naruto bergegas mengambil sebuah kotak dengan berhiasakan gambar daun-daun berguguran yang menggambarkan musim saat ini.

Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan terpana dengan bentuk _Higashi_ buatan Sakura. Ada sekitar empat kue berbentuk bunga sakura, lalu berbentuk batang bambu, dan buah persik. Naruto begitu sayang untuk memakan kue yang tertata cantik itu, bahkan ia sempat mengambil gambar sebagai kenangan hadiah dari salah satu sahabatnya, Sakura.

"Aku sayang untuk memakannya." Naruto menyadari Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya. "Mereka begitu cantik dan aku takut habis." Sasuke mendengus geli dan meletakkan dua _coffee latte_ yang sudah dibuat_ latte art_ diatas meja.

"Kau bisa meminta Hinata untuk membuatkannya, karena Sakura belajar dari Hinata cara membuat_ Higashi_ itu."

"Tak mengherankan, kalau begitu. Hinata dan segala adat yang masih tertanam kuat dalam keluarganya tentu mudah membuat hal semacam ini, mengingat setiap kita kesana selalu berbagai macam _wagashi_ dihidangkannya." Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan berbinar. "Bagaimana kalau kita memasukan berbagai _wagashi_ dalam menu kita tahun depan?"

"Kurasa tak masalah, karena menu teh hijau sudah ada dan itu cocok di dampingi dengan _wagashi_. Hanya permasalahnnya siapa yang akan membuat?" Jawab Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto mengambil kue berbentuk bunga Sakura dan memakannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa itu sangat enak hingga membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk **mengecup** pipi yang bergerak lucu itu.

Wajar saja _Higashi_ itu enak, Hinata pasti tak main-main dalam memberikan bahan yang berkualitas. Mengingat _Higashi_ memerlukan bahan yang berkualitas baik gula, kanji dan tepung ketan yang paling halus. Jika tak berpengalaman akan sedikit sulit membuatnya. Sasuke senang kekasihnya hari ini begitu bahagia menginjak umur yang tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

"Kita pikirkan nanti, ayo katakan Aaaaa, ayo buka mulutmu Sasuke aku ingin kau juga menikmati kenikmatan kue ini." Sasuke mengigitnya sedikit dan untungnya tak terlalu manis sehingga lidahnya bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

"Hei, ada yang lebih nikmat dari makan kue ini dobe." Naruto mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan menatap Sasuke heran. "Tentu saja memakan dirimu, tak ada yang mengalahkan nikmatny bahkan tomat sekalipun." Wajah Naruto kontan memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Dasar mesum kau _teme_! Dasar bebek." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke membawa kotak kuenya dan mengehentakkan kakinya bagai anak tk yang sedang merajuk. Itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuk Sasuke, kekasihnya itu memang tak pernah membuatnya bosan sedikitpun.

**...**

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba. Pada malam sabtu seperti ini cafe lumayan ramai dipenuhi dengan para pekerja kantoran yang baru pulang kantor sekedar melepas penat. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari malam ini, sahabat-sahabat Naruto dan Sasuke tampak memenuhi salah satu sudut di cafe itu, tentu saja kedatangan mereka untuk merayakan ulang tahun sahabat pirang kesayangan mereka itu.<p>

"**YEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO." **

Confetti dan beberapa semprotan ulang tahun memeriahkan suasana setelah Naruto meniupkan lilin ulang tahunnya. Satu persatu mereka mengucapkan selamat dan turut berbahagia. Sakura turut hadir juga dalam acara itu.

"Bagaimana dengan hadiah dariku Naruto? Apakah enak?" tanya Sakura. Teman-teman yang lain menatap penasaran hadiah apa yang dikasih gadis berambut pink itu. "Aku memberikannya _Higashi_, karena bocah itu menginginkannya dan aku belajar dari Hinata, harusnya sih enak." Jelas Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Tentu saja enak, aku sayang untuk menghabiskannya makanya aku makan sedikit-sedikit. Hehehe."

"Sasuke, kado apa yang kau kasih ke Naruto?" tanya Temari kakak dari Gaara dan juga kekasih Shikamaru itu bertanya. "Eh, kemana Sasuke?" Temari menyadari tak ada sosok kekasih dari sahabat adiknya itu.

"Entahlah katanya ada urusan sebentar dibelakang."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mic dan beberapa alat musik dari atas panggung. Ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri disana dengan Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai dan Neji yang memegang trompet karena Sasuke tak bisa memainkannya.

"Ehm.. mohon perhatiannya sebentar," pengunjung langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke karena sangat jarang sang owner kedua mau manggung seperti saat ini. "Maaf menganggu, hari ini hari spesial karena owner tercinta kita, sahabat dan tunangan yang paling kucinta Uzumaki Naruto berulang tahun hari ini, berikan tepuk tangan untuk Naruto." Tepuk tangan riuh menggema mengiringi Naruto yang maju perlahan duduk di depan dekat panggung.

"Jujur saya tak menyiapkan kado appun untuknya hari ini, tetapi khusus hari ini aku akan membawakan satu lagu spesial untuknya. Selamat menikmati."

Dimulai dengan ketukan drum...

_**Fly me to the moon...**_

_**Let me play among the stars...**_

_**Let me see what springs is like... on jupiter and Mars...**_

Suara piano dan trompet mulai saling bersahutan tak lupa bunyi bass juga.

_**In other words, hold my hand...**_

_**In others words, baby, kiss me...**_

Suara Sasuke yang berat dan sedikit serak menambah kesan mendalam dalam lagu **Frank Sinatra **yang berjudul **"Fly me to the moon"**. Naruto bahkan tak bisa menahan harunya mendengar suara Sasuke yang bisa dibilang baru pertama kali ia mendengar Sasuke bernyanyi. Tak sedikit orang yang mengabadikan pertunjukan Sasuke dalam bentuk video.

_**Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more...**_

_**You are all i long for...**_

_**All i worship and adore...**_

_**In other words, please be true...**_

_**In other words...**_

_**I love you.**_

Tepuk tangan dan _standing applause_ diberikan untuk Sasuke ketika ia mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Naruto langsung berlari ke panggung dan memberikan pelukan hangat pada Sasuke.

"Itu kado terindah yang pernah kudapatkan, terima kasih Sasuke."

"Sama-sama sayangku." Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto dan kembali berpelukan. Tepuk tangan dan seruan makin meriah melihat keromantisan keduanya bahkan Naruto bisa melihat Karin dan Suigetsu yang duduk manis dan tersenyum kearahnya. Sasuke, Cafe, dan jazz merupakan hal yang paling Naruto cintai, dan ia takkan melupakan hari ini sampai kapanpun.

...

**The End**

...

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Kanon1010:<strong>

yey! fic spesial buat ulang tahun Naruto, yang entah kenapa Kanon semangat banget buatnya, bahkan sudah selesai semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

Promptnya udah keliatan kan, yang Kanon pake yaitu Higashi salah satu jenis wagashi yang berbentuk kue kering dan paling tahan lama, kalau dimakan nanti agak lumer di dalam mulut. bentuknya bermacam-macam biasanya bentuk oval seperti koin jaman edo tapi ada ukiran gambar diatasnya.

ok deh Kanon menghilang lagi ya, hahahah buat fic kanon yang belom selesai, apa perlu di hilangkan atau biarkan discontinue ya? soalnya masalahnya bukan writer block, tapi lebih ke kanon yang males banget ngetik! hahahah.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Warn! Sudah ada di chapter 1. Baca keterangan lengkapnya di chap 1

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> **Boy**** From Konoha**

**...**

Seperti biasanya, cafe apollon ramai dipadati oleh orang-orang dari usia sekitar 17an hingga keatas. Memang di kafe ini sangat jarang ada pelanggan dari anak-anak, karena memang tidak menyediakan menu anak-anak dan hiburan yang disajikan mungkin terlalu berat untuk anak-anak.

Sayup-sayup mengalun lagu dari _Frank Sinatra – the Girl from Ipanema_. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, para pekerja kantor mulai memadati apollon. Seperti biasanya, Sasuke sudah berdiri manis dibelakang mesin kopi membuat racikan kopi pesanan pelanggan dan Naruto yang berada di dapur memeriksa persediaan bahan yang mulai menipis.

Tak lama lonceng pintu kafe berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat datang di cafe Apollon, anda ingin memesan apa?" Konohamaru berjaga dibelakang mesin kasir, menyambut pelanggan tersebut.

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan, tersenyum ramah.

"Apa yang bisa kau rekomendasikan untukku? Ini pertama kalinya saya kesini, jadi saya tidak tau apa menu terbaik disini." Jawab pemuda itu.

Konohamaru tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah daftar menu yang tertempel diatas meja sebelah mesin kasir. "Bisa anda lihat disini, bulan ini untuk minuman hangat ada white coffee dengan berbagai varian rasa yang sedang ramai saat ini, atau black espresso yang masih menjadi andalan di kafe ini. Untuk kue atau snack kami memiliki orange roll cake, dan jika anda ingin memesan makanan yang agak berat, spagetti carbonara masih menjadi menu andalan kami." Jelas Konohomaru.

"Hmm saya pesan Orange roll cake satu dan untuk minumnya black espresso saja."

"Sudah ini saja tuan?" pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Semuanya 5 ribu yen." Setelah menerima uang dari pemuda itu, Konohamaru memberikan alat pesanan yang akan bergetar dan menyala lampunya bila pesanan telah selesai.

"Terima kasih dan mohon tunggu tiga sampai lima menit untuk pesanannya."

Pemuda itu melangkah berjalan menuju salah meja dengan dua kursi di dekat jendela. Ia mengamati interior kafe yang sangat nyaman, dan tersenyum tipis mengetahui bahwa pemilik kafe ini kenalan lamanya.

Lima menit kemudian, pesanan datang dan pemuda itu menikmati pesanannya. Lidahnya mengecap rasa nikmat dari kue yang dipesan. Rasanya masih sama dengan terakhir kali ia merasakan kue itu sekitar beberapa tahun lalu.

"Senior Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi kan?" Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri saat berjalan menuju luar kafe dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya duduk manis menikmati kue.

"Naruto, apa kabar?" Kakashi nama pemuda itu tersenyum mendapati juniornya masih mengenalinya.

"Baik," Naruto menarik kursi dihadapan Kakashi dan duduk disana. "Senior sendiri bagaimana? Dan bagaimana senior bisa sampai disini?"

"Ah kebetulan tadi aku melewati daerah sini dan sedang mencari tempat untuk istirahat sebentar setelah meninjau proyek di ujung jalan sana." Tunjuk Kakashi pada sebuah jalan.

"Oh begitu, apa senior sudah bertemu Sasuke? Ah pasti dia akan senang juga bertemu dengan senior. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu sejak kelulusan senior, kau menghilang begitu saja."

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya pada pemuda berwajah manis tersebut. Meski begitu ia mengakui bahwa Naruto tampak lebih dewasa di umurnya yang sekarang, wajah kekanakannya menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah dewasa yang mempesona dan menarik. Sama seperti saat dulu awal ia melihatnya.

"Tak perlu dipanggilkan, tuh dia sudah berjalan kemari." Lirik Kakashi pada sosok Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri meja Kakashi, dengan gaya khasnya memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

"Sasu, lihat ada senior Kakashi. Kalian dulu cukup akrab kan? Pasti kau senang melihatnya lagi." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Hn, apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Tampak ia sedikit malas berhadapan dengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Baik, sangat baik. Jadi ini cafe milikmu Naruto? Ku kira kau akan menjadi seorang penyanyi jazz, seperti yang kau impikan dulu." Kakashi menghirup kopi hitamnya dan menikmati aroma khas kopi yang menguar dari secangkir gelas putih itu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya ini cafe milik aku dan Sasuke, kami berdua ownernya. Lagipula menjadi penyanyi tak mudah, lebih menyenangkan membuka usaha seperti ini, bisa bertemu berbagai macam orang. Tetapi aku masih tetap menyanyi kok, disini ada live musicnya dan tentu saja lagu yang dibawakan jazz." Jelas Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya intens. "Dan kau Uchiha, bukankah kau mau menjadi seorang dokter?"

"Gelar dokter sudah kuterima, tetapi lebih menyenangkan berada disini."

Kakashi melirik malas, dalam pikirannya sudah berkata, tentu saja Sasuke lebih memilih disini jika Naruto juga disini.

"Ah, maaf senior aku tinggal dulu sebentar ya, sepertinya di dapur sedikit kewalahan. Kalian berbincang saja dulu." Naruto pamit dari hadapan kedua pemuda itu dan berlari ke arah dapur.

Keheningan sempat memenuhi keduannya, hingga Kakashi membuka suara. "_The girl from ipanema – Frank Sinatra huh? Back to the past, isn't it Sasuk_e?"

Sasuke memperhatikan Kakashi yang memandangi ke arah jalanan. Lagu tersebut memang memiliki arti bagi mereka berdua, bedannya bukan tertuju untuk seorang gadis, tetapi untuk seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Dulu mereka menamainya sebagai The boy from Konoha. Karena sebelum mengenal Naruto, keduannya hanya bisa memandangi Naruto, saat itu terjadi seminggu sebelum Sasuke masuk ke sekolah barunya.

"Mengenang masa lalu huh Sasuke?" sindir Kakashi yang tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang sudah jelas pasti sedang mengingat betapa mereka berdua dulu cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hn, sedikit. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Kakashi?" balas Sasuke, lalu mengangkat tangannya memanggil salah satu pelayan.

Seorang gadis dengan dengan baju pelayannya menghampiri Sasuke, "Ada apa Sasuke-san?" tanya Kurenai nama pelayan tersebut.

"Katakan pada Juugo untuk menggantikanku sebentar, dan tolong buatkan black coffee." Pelayan bernama Kurenai itu menunduk sebentar pada Sasuke lalu langsung melaksanakan perintah dari atasannya itu.

"Melanjutkan apa yang kau tanyakan tadi, aku yaahh~ memang sedikit mengenang masa lalu. Saat kita masih sering duduk di cafe yang berada dibawah lereng jalan menuju sekolah menunggu Obito sepupumu menjemput." Kakashi tertawa pelan dan memasukan sepotong orange cake roll nya kedalam mulut. "Bahkan rasa kue ini tidak berubah, apa dia menjadi koki juga disni?"

"Hn, selesai sekolah ia sering mengikuti les memasak kue bersama bibi Kushina." Sasuke menghirup kopinya yang baru saja diantar oleh Kurenai. "Dan selanjutnya ia meminjam modal pada paman Minato, meskipun awalnya mereka meragukan Naruto membuka usaha ini. Ternyata lihatlah tekadnya berbuah hasil."

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi wajah datar Sasuke yang terdengar sangat bersemangat menceritakan kehidupan Naruto setelah mereka lulus.

"Jadi apa dia masih seperti saat menjadi _The boy from Konoha?"_

"Seperti yang kau lihat," tunjuk Sasuke pada sosok Naruto yang berada dibelakang meja kasir saat ini. Beberapa orang tampak jelas memperhatikan sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dengan celemek pinggang berwarna hitam.

"_He's never lost attention._"

Kakashi tertawa pelan dan mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke dalam hati. Seminggu yang berkesan untuk Kakashi dan Sasuke, karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka terpaku dengan sosok Naruto yang selalu melewati cafe tersebut.

Saat itu Sasuke masih dalam proses mengurus kepindahannya ke Konoha High School. Ia mengenal Kakashi karena pria itu sahabatan dengan sepupunya bernama Uchiha Obito. Saat menunggu Obito yang akan pulang bersama Sasuke, Kakashi selalu diminta Obito untuk menemani Sasuke.

Saat itulah keduanya melihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan menuruni lereng dengan seragam sekolah yang tampak berantakan, dan rambut pirang cerah hingga membuat silau jika mau dikatakan hiperbola.

_~Tall and tan and young and lovely~_

Kesan pertama yang mereka deskripsikan untuk sosok Naruto. Sama seperti lirik pertama di lagu Frank Sinatra. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, lagu itu mengalun sebagai backsound saat Naruto melintas.

Sejak itu, Kakashi mencari informasi tentang sosok itu dan di dapatkan namanya Naruto murid tahun pertama. Menjadi kegiatan favorit yang tanpa disadari keduanya untuk memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang melewati depan cafe.

_~when she passes, i smile, but she doesen't see~_

Tiba-tiba Kakashi tertawa saat mendengar lirik tersebut. Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya bingung dengan kelakuan seniornya itu.

"Lirik itu, membuatku teringat saat Naruto lewat depan cafe dan ia melihat tepat ke arah kita. Saat itu aku tersenyum yang kurasa cukup membuat para gadis terpesona, tetapi dia tidak. Dia cuma memandang singkat dan tanpa ekspresi apapun, seakan aku tak ada dihadapannya." Kakashi menghirup habis kopinya dan menghabiskan kuenya juga.

"Dan akhirnya malah kau yang mendapatkannya. Seperti kata mereka, _Uchiha's always become the lucky person_."

Sasuke memberikan senyum tipisnya dan mengiyakan apa kata Kakashi. Ia merasa beruntung karena pindah ke sekolah itu dan mendapatkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, _the boy from Konoha_.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Sasuke, sudah mulai malam dan aku harus kembali ke kantor masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah lari pelan dari Naruto yang menuju ke arah mereka. "Senior sudah mau pulang? Kenapa tidak lebih lama disini?" rengek Naruto begitu sudah sampai di samping Sasuke.

"Kakashi masih ada kerjaan dobe." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku akan sering-sering mampir kesini Naru." Kakashi mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Benar ya, aku tunggu kedatangan senior. Karena senior belum melihat penampilan ku malam ini." Naruto memberikan senyum lima jari cerahnya yang membuat Kakashi ikut tersenyum juga.

"Tentu, dengan senanang hati Naru-chan. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi ya." Kakashi mencuri cium di kening Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan pasangan itu tanpa peduli dengan aura Sasuke yang menghitam karena Narutonya di cium oleh mantan rivalnya dulu.

"Hahaha senior Kakashi tidak berubah juga dari dulu. Apa dia masih menyukaiku ya?" gumam Naruto yang di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa katamu barusan dobe?"

"Iya, dulu senior Kakashi sempat menyatakan cinta pada...ku. Upss maaf Sasuke ada yang memanggilku sepertinya." Naruto yang keceplosan ngomong hal itu langsung kabur ke ruangannya sebelum Sasuke mengamuk.

"Ya! Dobe! Apa katamu tadi!"

'Mati aku.' Batin Naruto.

...

**~ End ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Kanon1010:<strong>

Seperti biasa fanfic ini tuh cuma berkisah kejadian di dalam cafe apollon. Jadi langsung tamat dan ga bisa pasti kapan updatenya.

Oh ya KANON MAU MINTA MAAF! Bulan lalu kanon bilang "MUNGKIN KALAU GA AWAL MEI YA PERTENGAHAN MEI UPDATE PASE DE DEUX"

Ternyata Kanon ga bisa nepatin janjinya TT_TT udah dalam progress kok tinggal beberapa page lagi. Kanon mau buat pase de deux agak panjang wordnya. Jadi maaf banget ya lama. Pertama karena setelah balik dari luar, kanon sempet kena jet lag seminggu dan disana lebih lama dari perkiraan. Badan cape, dan urusan di dunia nyata menumpuk. Jadi maaf ya...

Semoga ga pada marah huuuhuhuhuh ;(


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn! Silahkan baca di chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>How High the moon<strong>

...

"Seberapa tinggi bulan itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada Sasuke saat mereka berdua sedang duduk di atap dari cafe apollon, menikmati waktu santai mereka di malam hari ketika cafe sudah tutup.

Atap cafe yang di desain seperti mini taman dengan 3 bangku taman serta lampu dan juga beberapa tanaman serta pohon yang membuat rindang dan nyaman tempat tersebut ketika siang maupun malam hari.

Kadang para saat waktu istirahat, banyak karyawan cafe yang memanfaatkan tempat tersebut untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan saling bercengkrama satu sama lainnya, menjalin kekerabatan antar pegawai cafe dan owner.

Malam ini, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan menginap di cafe menikmati waktu santai berdua, meskipun angin malam ini cukup dingin.

Kembali ke pertanyaan absurd Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Kamu mau kujawab secara hukum fisika yang sejujurnya atau ini hanya salah satu pertanyaan yang akan kau jawab sendiri seperti biasa? Sasuke berbalik bertanya. Ia sudah hapal dengan tabiat Naruto yang sedikit aneh.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari bibir plum pemuda yang sedang dipeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Masih ingat awal perjumpaan kita Sasu? Pas itu kamu masih murid baru yang tampak pffftt cupu dengan kacamata berlensa yang cukup tebal dan frame kuno."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat kembali memori itu. Bahkan ia sudah melupakan pertanyaan awal Naruto tentang bulan.

"Yeah salahkan Itachi yang memecahkan kacamatku, hingga aku harus memakai kacamata milik kakek Madara." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau si murid baru, mencoba mencari masalah dengam membangunkanku yang sedang tidur siang, lalu menghilang begitu saja tanpa tau siapa namamu. Aku mencoba mengejarmu meminta pertanggung jawaban karena telah membangunkanku, namun aku tak menemukanmu di antara hilir mudik para siswa di jam istirahat." Naruto bercerita dengan lancar, dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan tunagannya itu berceloteh.

Bagi Sasuke, secerewet apapun Naruto ia akan tetap menyukai suara dari belahan hatinya itu. Seperti suatu keadaan aneh bila tak mendengar suaranya sehari, sudah menajdi candu tersendiri untuk Sasuke, dan jika tak mendengarkan ia akan diliputi rasa cemas.

"Dan ketika jam istirahat berakhir aku mendapatimu sudah duduk manis di belakangku. Dan tanpa kita sadari kita menjadi seperti ini dan bertahan hingga sekarang." Naruto menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

Keduanya benar-benar menikmati keintiman yang sebenarnya jarang mereka dapatkan bahkan di weekend. Walaupun sudah satu rumah, namun karena kesibukan di cafe, membuat mereka begitu pulang ke apartment langsung tidur karena lelah. Saat weekend kadang mereka justru bekerja lebih giat lagi, karena di weekend lah pengunjung begitu ramai.

Namun hari ini, setelah cafe tutup Naruto dan Sasuke memberikan libur selama seminggu kedepan mulai besok, agar memulihkan stamina para karyawannya hingga dapat kembali bekerja dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang segar.

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku selalu saja membuatmu kesal?"

"Hum? Apa?" Naruto membalikan kepalanya menatap onyx hitam Sasuke.

"Agar kamu selalu memperhatikanku. _Someone to watch over me its you_." Naruto memadang bingung Sasuke.

"Tanpa kamu sadari, kamu selalu memperhatikanku hingga tiba-tiba kau datang mendobrak duniaku yang monoton menjadi menyenangkan. Mengenalkan ku lebih dalam pada musik jazz, yang selama ini hanya di dengarkan oleh kakek ku." Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat Sasuke gemas.

Orang-orang berpikir sosok Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda yang irit bicara dan terkesan cool. Namun, jika di depan Naruto ataupun keluarganya ia tampak normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia hanya berbicara panjang jika ada yang ingin dikatakannya, jika tidak ya ia hanya mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata.

"_**I'd like to add his initial to my monogram~ tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?~**_"

Sasuke menyanyikan sedikit penggalan lagu dari Ella Fotzgerald yang someone to watch over me. Lagu yang suka ia nyanyikan setelah mengetahui berbagai lagu jazz dan menemukan lagu yang pas saat itu sesuai dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Masih suka dengan lagu itu?"

"Tidak terlalu, tetapi jika kamu membahas masa lalu lagu ini sudah semacam otomatis mengalun di kepala ku." Sasuke Merapatkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Sambil melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Suara Sasuke yang berat namun merdu membuat Naruto hanyut dan tanpa sadar ikut bernyanyi. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan beranjak masuk kedalam.

"Naruto?"

"Tunggu disini sebentar ada yang mau kuambil."

Naruto segera masuk kedalam yang tampaknya ingin mengambil sesuatu. Hingga 10 menit menunggu, Sasuke sudah mau menyusul Naruto ke dalam takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Tetapi, belum selangkah berdiri ia mendengar suara lembut Naruto mengalun dibelakangnya.

"_**How High the moon...~ There is no moon above...~ when love is far away too... till it comes true... that you love me as i love you... happy birthday my Sasuke**_**.**"

Naruto membawa sebuah cake berukuran sedang dengan lilin menyala diatasnya. Sasuke tersenyum mendapatkan kejutan lain dari kekasihnya itu. Padahal mereka sudah merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke bersama kedua keluarganya saat itu.

"Hey kita sudah merayakannya kan?"

Bibir Naruto terpout sempurna, membuat Sasuke ingin melumat bibir plum itu. "Iya, tapi itu cuma makan-makan aja. Kalau ulang tahun itu harus ada tiup lilin dan kuenya, sudah tradisi dan harus mengucapkan permohonan. Ayo sekarang _make a wish_ terus tiup lilin."

Sasuke memejamkan mata lalu berdoa meminta hal yang paling diinginkannya, setelah itu membuka mata lalu meniup lilin yang berwarna biru dongker itu.

"_Thank you love_." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa kau suka? Maaf baru bisa memberikannya sekarang."

"_It's okay_, apalah arti tanggal ulang tahun jika tidak dirayakan bersamamu." Mata Naruto membulat kaget dengan gombalan Sasuke.

"YA! Ini siapa? Sasuke ku tidak segombal ini! Ayo kembalikan tubuh Sasuke! Biar aku saja yang gombalin kamu, tugas kamu diem dengan ganteng dan menerima gombalanku."

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sepotong kue itu lalu memakannya. Rasa kue buatan Naruto memang sesuai dengan lidah sensitifnya.

Keduanya, menikmati hidangan sederhana itu dengan candaan yang menambah suasan semakin hangat. Sesekali Sasuke mengelap krim yang menempel di sudut bibir Naruto.

"_So, how high the moon_?" Sasuke bertanya disela makan mereka.

"Hmm... _my love for you is highest than the moon_." Jawab Naruto.

"_Love you too_, setelah ini kita masuk ke dalam, udara semakin dingin dan aku gak mau ambil resiko besoknya kamu sakit dan kita tidak bisa menghabiskan seminggu liburan kita."

"_Ay ay captain_!"

**...**

**~End~**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Kanon1010 :<strong>

Ahaaayyy!hari ini kanon kasih kalian 4 fic sekaligus hohoho! Biar kalian senang hehehe.

Ini sekalian buat ultah sasuke yang udah lewat suppeerrrr lama hahah. Biar afdol kan ultah naru juga dirayain di cafe ini, dan ultah sasuke juga donk^^. Seperti biasa cerita ini langsung end tiap chapter, Cuma menceritakan kejadian di cafe apollon aja. Jadi konflik yahh ga terlalu ada lah.

Buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya Kanon ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK *BOW* maaf lagi-lagi kanon ga bisa menuliskan satu persatu. Tapi kanon sangat sangat menghargai review kalian. Mungkin cerita ini gak seberapa bagus, tetapi masih ada yang mau baca. Makasih banyak *terharu*

Kalau gitu sampai jumpa di cafe kita tercinta pay payyyyy kisssuuuu


End file.
